


Good for what ails you

by yogini



Series: Christmas fluff Camelot style [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Near Death Experiences, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s almost Christmastime and Camelot and all her citizens anxiously await the return of those who’s fought for their freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for what ails you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

Merlin strained his neck as he stood on the stairs leading to the citadel, trying to get a better look of the tiny riders that slowly approached Camelot. Around him stood others that were also eagerly awaiting the return of their husband, betrothed or secret sweetheart and the air was buzzing with excitement and apprehension. They were all too aware that not all of those who rode out all those weeks ago would make it back home safely. Merlin could only hope that he wouldn’t have to mourn yet another friend. After what felt like an eternity the riders finally entered the courtyard and Merlin looked desperately for long chestnut hair and an easy smile.

 

His eyes found Leon, battered and bruised, and with his red cloak torn to tatters, but very much alive and he grinned in return when the blonde knight greeted him, before being whisked away to report to Arthur. Next he saw Percival, hard to miss since he towered over everyone else and Merlin let out a relived sigh as the tall knight seemed unhurt. Still there was no sign of Gwaine and Merlin he started to get anxious. Fighting his way through the crowd he managed to get close enough to Percival for the knight to hear him through all the noise.

“Gwaine?” he asked and as Percival’s face fell, so did Merlin’s heart. He pointed towards one of the wagons carrying the most seriously injured knights before he was asked to help support a man with a large bandage wrapped around his leg and hurried away. Merlin knew that he should be with Gaius right now, as the injured would soon start to make their way to the makeshift infirmary that they’d set up in a rarely used dining hall, but everything was prepared and he had to see Gwaine first. He just _had_ to.  

 

Heart beating heavily he scanned the nearest wagon with no success, and then the next and the one after that. It wasn’t until he approached the last one that he identified the long brown hair that he’d been looking for all day. Just one look at his love had Merlin’s heart sinking. Gwaine was burning with fever and barely conscious, and the wound on his leg was clearly infected. Merlin forced back a sob. He could not lose Gwaine, not like this.

 

They all did what they could. Gaius, Merlin, Gwen, anyone with any medical knowledge worked without resting to help those who’d been wounded. The knights helped out with carrying and lifting their injured brothers-in-arms and the castle servants helped boiling water and bringing clean linens for bandages.

 

After two days a few of the injured knights had passed away but the rest seemed to be on the road to recovery. Everyone but Gwaine. His fever was still high and nothing they did seemed to be able to get his temperature down. He was unconscious most of the time, hallucinating in his sleep and even Merlin started to think that they’d lose him. Not even his magic worked and he was frustrated over how little he could do. The pale man in front of him was the love of his life and all he could do was to watch him die it seemed. When there was nothing left to do but to make sure that Gwaine was comfortable and at peace, Merlin sat with him. For long, so endlessly long, hours he held Gwaine’s hand, brushed the hair away from his forehead and talked to him so that the knight knew that whatever came next he wasn’t alone. He spoke of everyday matters, of his home village, remembered the first time he met Gwaine, the first time they kissed. He talked and talked until his throat was raw and Gwaine’s breathing evened out.

 

The next morning Gaius shook him awake and Merlin winced as his muscles protested against sleeping sitting in an uncomfortable chair.

“Merlin, look.” He nodded towards Gwaine, who now breathed evenly and gently. Merlin put a careful hand to the knight’s forehead and sobbed with relief to find that his skin was cool and dry, not hot and clammy, and that he was resting peacefully and not plagued with feverish nightmares anymore.

“He pulled through, my boy, he pulled through” Gaius murmured as he hugged Merlin tightly and rocked him gently, like a child.

 

Merlin held out a goblet of spiced (and watered down) wine. Gwaine had woken up some time ago and, being Gwaine, he’d claimed that he would die from thirst unless someone brought him a drink immediately. Merlin hadn’t known whether to laugh or hit him, or both.

“Here” he said and helped Gwaine sit up so that he could drink it. “Good for what ails you” he attempted to joke but his voice broke and Gwaine pulled him closer.

“No, you’re good for what ails me” he said, voice equally filled with emotion. “I heard you. Your voice was what kept me here. I was drifting away, nearly gone, and then I heard you talking to me and it made me come back. I came back to you.” For a couple of moments they were content just to hold each other, knowing that they still had each other.

“Shouldn’t you be at the feast?” Gwaine then asked and Merlin shook his head. “But why?” the knight asked. “You’ve been looking forward to the Christmas feast for ages and I’m fine now.” Merlin raised an eyebrow and Gwaine at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish. “Maybe not fine, but at least much better.” Merlin rolled his eyes. Only Gwaine could say such a thing after having been on the brink of death mere hours ago.

“Merlin, you’ve talked about how much you wanted to see those performers since Arthur told you they were coming. You can’t miss it!” Gwaine insisted and Merlin cupped his face.

“There’s nowhere else I rather be right now” he said and moved in for a long, tender kiss.


End file.
